Barney's Musical Scrapbook VHS 1997
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends Home Video" * "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Producer: Linda Houston * Series Producers: Jeff Gittle, Martha Datema Lipscomb * New Material Directed by: Fred Holmes * Series Director: Bruce Deck * New Material Written by: Mark S. Bernthal * Series Writers: Mark S. Bernthal, Mitch Lobrovich, Rebecca Self Snider * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Series Lyricists/Composers: Stephen Bates Baltes, Lory Lazarus * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Voice of Barney - Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Voice of Baby Bop - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jeff Ayers ** Voice of BJ - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Body Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes ** Stella the Storyteller - Phyllis Cicero ** Jason - Kurt Dykhuizen ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Juan - Michael Krost ** Carlos - Corey Lopez ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Kenneth - Nathan Regan ** Julie - Susannah Wetzel * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Terrie Davis Manning * Post Production Supervisor: David Baertsch * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: Wayne Cook, Randy Patrick, Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Clay Armstrong, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon, Van Smalley * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Lighting Design: Berner & Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Boom Operators: James Johnson, David Smith * Grip/Electric: James Edwards, Jim Fischer, Buck Hatcher, Jeffrey Jon, Steve Ritchey, Steve Walker * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Craft Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis Brooks * Draftsperson: Christopher McCray * Craft/Prop Artist: Mark Brogan * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Carpenters: Ty M. Burns, Danny Smith * Scenic Painter: E. (Bill) Steele * Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagonhurst * Costume Technician: D.J. Segler * Costume Sewing: Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush, Santiago Molena, Rhonda Richards, Kristen Schaffner, Christine Stolp, Sarah Sunderman * Make-Up Designer: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Asst. to Performance Director: David Voss * Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff * Dialogue Editor: Denice Crowell * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastian * Special Video Effects: Video Post & Transfer, Inc. * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Production Assistants: Braden McDonald, Tim Thomaston, Joel Zoch * Music Coordination: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Bradford Coleman, Keith Davenport, Larry Haron, Mike Pietzsch * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles-Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: Mary Evans * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sherry Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" · Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop & BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Series Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * © Copyright 1997 · Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews *Barney's Colors & Shapes Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Barney Home Video Category:1997 Category:VHS